1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifying module.
2. Background Art
In a power amplifying module that amplifies a radio frequency (RF) signal, a base-collector parasitic capacitance of an amplifying transistor may affect the frequency characteristics of the module. In view of this, for example, Patent Document 1 proposes a configuration that improves the frequency characteristics by providing an inductor in parallel with such a base-collector parasitic capacitance.
In addition, a power amplifying module is required to reduce its power consumption. In view of this, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration that improves the power efficiency by controlling a power supply voltage of a power amplifying module in accordance with an amplitude level of an input signal, which is a so-called envelope tracking scheme.